The Fishbowl Part 7  The Date
by red-jacobson
Summary: The Fishbowl, Part 7 - Xander and Cordy have a Date Night, and Faith phones a friend.  Standard warnings, Adults Only


Title: The Date

Pairing: Just Xander/Cordy in this one

Rating: NC-17 Of Course

For the rest of the day Cordelia was in a daze of anticipation. She spent most of the

afternoon wondering what the night would bring. She had a date, with her husband. Just

the two of them. As much as she loved Faith, both in and out of the bedroom, shower,

kitchen and garage, she was looking forward to having Xander to herself. She loved the

idea of not having to share Xander's attention in the bedroom for the evening. 'Second

base, I told him.' Hell, I may take him there on the front porch. And, she smiled,

'Wouldn't that shock the neighbors! Maybe I should, we're moving soon anyway, and it

would be fun.'

Finally, five o'clock arrived and she rushed out, barely yelling out a goodbye to Faith and

Wesley who stopped their training to smile at her obvious excitement. With a knowing

smile, Faith said "Five bucks says she's late tomorrow"

"I wouldn't take that wager. And I rather suspect that both she and Xander will be rather

short of sleep tomorrow."

"That's for sure! Those two are damn near insatiable in the sack!"

"Ahem! Yes, well, that's more than I really wanted to know, thank you, Faith."

"What's the matter, Wes, ya jealous?"

"No Faith, I'm not jealous. I'm just not as comfortable with discussing other people's

private lives as you obviously are."

Cordelia pulled into the garage and entering the bedroom, saw that her clothes for the

evening were already laid out. "Dennis! Thanks a million!" She called. "I'm glad you

heard my message." Crossing the room, she stripped out of her work clothes and shoved

them into the hamper. Grabbing a bath towel, she wrapped it around her and started for

the shower. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard the shower start and could see

the knobs turn as Dennis adjusted the water temperature.

"Thank you again Dennis," she said softly. "Do you want to stay? You're welcome to,

you know."

In the steam forming on the mirror, the words "Thank You" appeared.

Hanging her towel on the hook, she stepped into the water and reached for the liquid

soap. Lathering up, she ran the sponge over her breasts, and smiled as her nipples

hardened from the friction. "Gotta stand up straight tonight girls, we want to impress our

man, don't we?" Running her hands along her belly, she slipped a hand between her

thighs, and felt the wetness there. "Oh yeah, that feels so good!" Reaching for the

shower-head, she changed the pressure and pointed it at her entrance. Rubbing her clit as

the water vibrated down, she soon found herself in the depths of an orgasm that had been

building all afternoon.

After drying off, she applied dabs of perfume around her body. She started dressing, but

decided to surprise Xander with her underwear. Picking out some stockings, she put on a

garter belt and hooked the stockings to them. Then, over the garters, she pulled on the

sheerest pair of panties she could find. Dispensing with a bra for the evening, she slid the

dress over her head and started on her hair and makeup.

As she finished, she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:55. "Just in time,

Xander will be here any minute now."

At 6:59, headlights appeared in the driveway, and pulled to a stop in front of the door.

Looking out the window, she saw a white stretch limo park in the curve of the driveway.

A minute later there was a knock on the door.

Cordy opened the door to see Xander standing there, immaculately dressed in a blue

pinstripe suit, freshly barbered, and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Good Evening Mrs.

Harris, these are for you"

Smiling slightly at the formality, Cordelia nodded, "Well, thank you, Mr. Harris. I'll just

put these in some water and we can go."

"A few minutes later, Xander took her by the hand and led her down the front steps to the

waiting limo. The chauffer was standing there and opened the door for them. Settling

into her seat, Cordy noticed a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice, with two glasses. At her

questioning look, Xander just smiled, and said, "It's for later this evening."

As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Cordy asked how the meeting for the new hotel

remodeling went.

"Good, we've got one more meeting to discuss the timetable, but it looks like Harris

Construction will get the contract."

"That's excellent Xan! I'm so proud of you, you built that company from nothing and

now you're really in the big leagues!"

"I know. This'll mean hiring a lot of new people and re-arranging the other crews; but

I'm looking forward to it."

"So, what's the plan for this evening?"

"We have reservations at 'JackRabbit Slim's'. Then, we have orchestra seats at the

Kodak Theater for the final show of the Nathan Lane/Matthew Broderick reunion tour

with "The Producers". It's not easy getting tickets, but I still have a connection there

from when we did the remodeling job on the entrance. Anyway, after that, I thought we

could drive around for a while, before coming home and scandalizing the neighbors," he

finished with a smile.

"Are you planning on getting lucky tonight Xander?" Cordelia asked in an icy tone.

"Well, you did say if I played my cards right I might get to second base."

"Well, we'll just have see about that, Mister!" Unfortunately the effect was ruined

because Cordy couldn't keep a straight face, and started to giggle. This got Xander

started, and soon they were holding on to each other, howling with laughter. The driver

watched them in the rearview mirror and just shook his head, smiling. They sat that way,

kissing occasionally, until they arrived at the restaurant.

The meal passed pleasantly with each enjoying the others company as they chatted about

nothing. As they were relaxing after dinner the emcee, who was made up to look like Ed

Sullivan, took the stage to announce a tango contest. Cordy looked at Xander and said

"You want to? It'd be a good chance to show off those dance lessons we took."

"Sure, why not?" As they went up on stage, Cordy saw that the other couples were all

looking around, trying to figure out who the pair to beat were. As the lights in the dining

area dimmed, Xander and Cordy moved into position and, as the music started, just

flowed into the dance.

Later, as they walked out to the car, holding their first place trophy, Xander was thankful

that he had agreed to take the dance lessons. 'If it makes her smile like that,' he thought,

'I'd spend the rest of my life at Arthur Murray's—as long as it wasn't the Macarena!'

Xander and Cordelia arrived at the Kodak Theater with a few minutes to spare, and were

sitting down just as the orchestra started the Overture. They spent the next two hours

howling with laughter, along with the rest of the audience, at the antics of Leo Bloom and

Max Bialyschtock; antics that had won so many Tony Awards for the show when it

opened.

During the second act, Cordy tapped Xander on the shoulder. When he turned to look at

her, she leaned in and said, "Look across the aisle, about halfway in." Curious, he did so,

and had to pick his jaw up off of the floor in shock. Sitting across the aisle and giving the

appearance of having a great time were Angel and Lilah. That alone didn't surprise

Xander, it was the fact that Angel was laughing, not the evil 'I'm gonna stomp on your

kittens, slowly' Angelus-y laughter, but good old fashioned happy laughter. Turning

back to Cordy, he leaned over, "Okay, that's different, but allowed to have a happy now

and again."

After the show was over, they returned to the limousine. Xander instructed the driver to

just 'drive around for a while', before raising the privacy barrier between the driver and

them. Reaching for the champagne, which had been opened while they were inside the

theater, Xander poured each of them a glass. Raising his glass he said, "To you, Cordelia

Harris – for making the past few years the happiest of my life. The rough spots weren't as

bad, and the good times were even better because you were there to share them with me.

I'm even more in love you now than I was on the day we were married."

Before he could raise his glass to drink, Cordy moved herself onto his lap and started

kissing him with the passion that had been building up all day. Pulling his tie loose and

tossing it aside, she moved down, kissing his neck, before pulling the buttons off his shirt

in her haste. Cordy pulled the shirt out of his pants no comma and kissed her way down

his chest, stopping to tease his nipples with her tongue before moving on.

By this time, Xander was straining his willpower not to grab Cordy and pull her onto his

erection. Somehow he managed to exert the necessary self-control as Cordy slid onto the

floor between his legs. She ran her tongue across the tent in pants, causing a groan to

escape his lips. With a wicked grin, Cordy reached up and pulled down his zipper. As

Xander sighed with relief, she took a mouthful of champagne from his glass and took him

into her mouth.

Cordy felt him jerk in her mouth from the sensations on his cock. The bubbles were

doing interesting things to her mouth as well. She swallowed some of the champagne,

letting the rest slide out of her mouth and down his shaft as she raised her head. "Oooooh

God! Cordy! That feels incredible!" Xander moaned semi-coherently.

Smiling, she started licking the shaft and running her tongue around the head. With one

hand she was pumping his shaft, while the other was rubbing his balls. She could tell

from the sounds he was making that he was about to cum so she moved backwards,

retaining just the head in her mouth and closed her lips around him. He soon started

shooting and she began to swallow so that she avoided losing a single drop.

After he finished, Xander reached down and pulled her back onto his lap. Wiping her

mouth with his handkerchief, he handed her a full glass of champagne and said, smiling,

"Drink this. As much as I enjoyed the last glass, it really is meant to be drunk"

With a pleased smile, Cordy said, "I'm glad you enjoyed that. It was just a spur of the

moment thing."

"Babe, as soon as I get my breath back, you'll find out just how much I enjoyed it! But

for now, let's just relax and let the night air refresh us." With that, he touched a button

on the seat back in front of him, and the sunroof opened, allowing the sounds of the city

to reach them. "Cordy, are you ready to find out how much pleasure I got out of that?"

At her nod, he said, "Then stand up, facing me," at her curious look, "that's why I opened

the roof, so you would have room." As she stood, with her crotch level with Xander's

head, he slid his hands under her dress. "Garters, Cordy? You know what they do to me,

don't you? Oh, and what's this, panties on top of the garter belts? If I'd known you were

this anxious, we could have had a quickie during intermission." All the time he is talking,

he's sliding the panties down her legs, and rubbing his hand across her clean shaven

mound. While he had been speaking, he slid Cordelia's panties down her legs and began

to rub his hand over her smooth hairless mound

As Cordy stuck her head out of the sunroof, she realized they were on I-15 traveling

around the city. That was all she had time to notice before she was distracted by Xander.

He had worked his head under her dress, and was licking along her thighs, getting closer

and closer to her core. Just as she felt the tip of his tongue enter her, she felt something

wet run down into her crotch under her dress. It wasn't until she felt the bubbles that she

realized what had happened. Xander must have taken the other glass of champagne and

poured it on her. "Oooooh that feels wild Xan!" She moaned. He didn't answer, his

mouth being otherwise occupied in licking and sucking both her juices and the

champagne. The sensations he was causing, as well as the fact that she was being

pleasured in public, soon had Cordy on the verge of cumming. Xander recognized the

signs and he locked his lips around her clit and started sucking.

Just as she started to cry out in her orgasm, she heard a horn blast right beside her.

Jerking her eyes open, she looked up and saw Gunn's pickup truck in the next lane. Both

he and Fred were laughing hysterically, at her flushed face. "Having a good time?" Gunn

called over to her.

Fred yelled, "Hey Cordelia, was this in the Fishbowl too?" as they pulled away.

"Xan let's go home," She said, dropping into her seat. "You took the edge off, but I still

want you in our own bed!"

"You got it!" he said, as he lowered the privacy screen and told the driver to take them

home.

Xander and Cordelia barely had the door shut behind them when they were tearing at

each other's clothes—as if they were in a race to see who could get the other naked

faster. Xander won the race and Cordy's dress slid to the floor, leaving her standing in

nothing but heels, stockings and a garter belt. Soon enough Xander's pants and shoes

were on the floor as well. He picked Cordy up and carried her up to the bedroom. As he

carried her through the door, the stereo turned on and the unmistakable sounds of Marvin

Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' piped out of the speakers.

"Thanks Dennis," he called as he lay his wife down on the bed. Climbing on top of her,

he positioned himself between her legs and Cordy wrapped her thighs around his hips,

pulling him into her. Xander leaned down as he entered her and kissed her. She tasted

herself on his tongue as he explored her mouth.

As worked up as she was, it only took a couple of minutes for Cordy to hit her peak.

Xander, watching the waves of pleasure cross her face, slowed his pumping down to a

stop and just rested inside her. As Cordy came back to Earth, she smiled and asked,

"You still up for more Xan?"

"Uh huh, what do you have in mind?"

"I want you to finish in my ass!" If it were possible Cordy would have sworn she felt

him become even harder. "You like that idea, huh?"

He just nodded and reached for the lube in the nightstand. Pulling out, he told her to roll

over. Cordy got onto her knees, with her face down on the pillow. "Hold your cheeks

open for me Cordy," Xander said, with a touch of command in his voice. With an inner

shiver at hearing what she though of as his 'Sir' voice, she hurried to pull her ass cheeks

apart. Xander put some of the lube on his fingers, and gently rubbed it in and around her

rear entrance. Then he applied more to the head of his cock before placing it against her

ass.

With a push, he popped the head in, and was surprised at how easily it entered compared

to the first couple of times. "You like my cock in your ass don't you, Cordy?" Xander

asked in a forceful but measured tone.

She was only able to groan her assent, her mind had followed the rest of her body and all

of her awareness was focused on the feeling of fullness that was overwhelming her.

Xander pumped in and out, relishing as always the sight of Cordelia holding herself open

for him. The trust she placed in him was overwhelming; and he swore he would remain

worthy of it as he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Feeling himself about to

lose control, he reached around and started stroking Cordy's pussy, finding her clit and

applying pressure with his thumb. After just a minute or two of the stimulation, Cordy

cried out her pleasure and Xander let go, blasting into her ass.

Pulling out, he rolled over and pulled Cordy into an embrace. "Quite a difference from

the dates we had in high school, don't you think?" He asked with a smile.

"That's for sure! And this was a lot more enjoyable! Not that I had anything against

making out in closets with you, but our bed is much more comfortable."

"True, true. Hard to believe though, that we will soon be moving this bed, as well as

everything else to our new house. Does Angel know you and Faith need to leave early to

sign the paperwork?"

"Sure does, I told him, and left him a note before I went home. Speaking of Faith, I

wonder how she made out on her own this evening."

Meanwhile, back the Hyperion:

"Hello, Kim?"

"Yes?"

"This is Faith, how are you this evening?"

"Fine Miss, how are you?"

"Actually Kim, I'm kind of worked up at the moment, and Xander and Cordy aren't

around for me to play with. So, I thought I'd give you a call, and we could discuss what

you could do to make up for getting me hot and bothered in the bathroom of the club the

other night. What do you say to that?"

"That sounds wonderful Miss"

"Good, first off, what are you wearing right now?"

To be continued in Chapter 7 "Kim Comes to Call"


End file.
